Gabriel
Gabriel is one of heaven's archangels as well as Michael's scornful, jealous twin brother. The Archangel Gabriel is also the leader of an army of lower angels and powers in the war against humanity. He is known as The Heart, and his gift is currently unknown. Though a more colorful personality than Michael, Gabriel is full of hate for mankind and wants nothing less than to wipe them out entirely. Gabriel makes his home in a fortress built into an icy mountain cave in Colorado. He lives a degenerate life with the army of powers and eight-balls under his command, hosting orgies and parties. However, at the start of season 2, Gabriel's chance to utilize the The Chosen One is short lived when Claire Riesen orders an airstrike on his now-found cave. He survives along with the 70% surviving members of his army. He also believes his sister, Uriel was injured or possibly killed. He then allies himself with his brother and goes to look for Alex in New Delphi. The archangel twin brothers have their past to deal with when Julian, formerly known as Lyrae, decides to capture and torture them. Gabriel then finally realized that Michael had his own chosen one and sacrifice himself to see Michael's safety. Early Life Creation Gabriel was among the first angels created. He was born at the exact same time as his brother Michael, and comforted the new archangel on the day of their creation, forming a deep bond. The Flood When God tested Michael by ordering him to wipe out all of humanity, Gabriel, along with Uriel, forcefully stopped him, making him realize that he had failed his father's test. Sodom and Gomorrah Many generations after "the flood", Michael and Gabriel were put in charge of destroying the twin cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Gabriel felt that Michael was taking too much joy in delivering Gods wrath. Michael explained that he was just following their fathers orders, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. This pushed Gabriel to kill his very first human. Moses and the Burning Bush When God's chosen people, the Israelites, were enslaved in Egypt for 400 years, Gabriel's heart compelled him to help them. He convinced God to appear to Moses in a burning bush, which would inspire him to lead his people out of captivity. David and Goliath Gabriel was ordered to watch over a child named David, and raised him sense he was born. David was a chosen child, and was destined to do great things. Gabriel raised him to be humble and kind, and when the time came, and the Jewish people were at war, Gabriel had to push David into battle against Goliath, where he killed the giant. The King Saul became jealous of this feat, and threw David off of his tower, killing him. He then placed a decoy, which he could control, to take David's place. This broke Gabriel's heart, who viewed David as his own son. Years later, when the decoy David was very old, and had many children, Gabriel got his revenge, throwing him from the window of his tower. Personality Although he defended humanity during The Great Flood, Gabriel now deeply wishes to exterminate mankind from the face of the earth. He is deeply jealous of God's love for humanity over him. As such, he resents humanity and wishes to wipe them out. Gabriel is mischievous, and can be quite a trouble maker. He cares not for humans, and cares very little for the lesser higher angels and eight-balls, using them as cannon fodder. Generally, Gabriel is charismatic and humorous and seems optimistic about his war with humanity. He believes that, with humanity gone, God will return. Michael described him as "nothing more than a frightened child lashing out," and that his quarrel was with a father who abandoned him, not with humanity. He feels abandoned by God and wishes to be reunited with him. His conflicting viewpoint towards humanity has deeply affected his relationship with his twin brother Michael, for whom he feels an immense betrayal for not siding with him in the Extermination War. Powers & Abilities * Immortality '- Gabriel is over four thousand years old and possesses the appearance of a man in his prime. *'Superhuman Strength - Gabriel is very strong and was able to throw the Archangel Michael several yards away with great ease. He can slaughter higher angels with ease. *'Possession' - Although he possess his own body, Gabriel has the ability to possess lower angels, and with effort, even higher angels by concentrating and creating a psychic link to any one angel and transferring part of his consciousness and essence into their bodies. He still possesses his own body, so if his vessel is killed or if he is evicted, he will simply reawaken, alive and well, back in his own body. *'Wings' - As a corporeal angel, Gabriel can manifest enormous feathery wings from his upper back. **'Flight' - As a higher angel, Gabriel possesses a set of wings that he can manifest as he pleases. With his wings spread, Gabriel has the ability to fly. **'Wing Shields' - His wings are impenetrable to gunfire as strong as .50 caliber machine guns.http://www.syfy.com/enterdominion/?chapter=7 **'Wing Blades' *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Gabriel is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. * Psychic Bond - Gabriel shares a psychic bond with his twin brother Michael. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. *'Demotion of Spheres' - Archangels are able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual manifestation' - Before God left and the Angels fell to earth, the higher Angels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they were able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - As an archangel, Gabriel can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal. *'Mass Explosions' - The senate of Vega were confident that large explosions could kill Archangels. *'High Angels' - Archangels are vulnerable to other higher angels. *'Electricity '- Electrical shock can stun and knock Gabriel unconscious. References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Archangel Category:Angel Category:Higher Angel Category:Season Two Characters